Ratul Liovelsirack
Ratul Liovelsirack, a Hephean/Ligunal hybrid, is a young woman who was born under incredibly rare circumstances, due to the fact it is supposedly impossible for a Hephean to give birth to a child with a Ligunal, or the other way around. History Pre-Series Origins Several years before Ratul was born, her father, a man of pure Hephean blood by the name of ‘Baldrick’, had found out he had an ability that few could replicate: “Perfect Illusion”. Unlike most Mana-based illusions, this ability allowed Baldrick to disguise himself as a member of any race he wanted, all the way down to the smallest detail. For example, if he wanted to, Baldrick could transform into an Ultra, gaining standardized Ultra abilities to further support his illusion. This allowed him to visually and physically transform himself into a Ligunal, something no Hephean in history had ever been capable of doing on the physical side. After joining the Guild of Mystic Studies disguised as an M-29 Ultra in Human Form, Baldrick was amused by the Guild’s many discoveries. Upon the Grand Mystic of the time, Alice Vrochí, taking note of Baldrick’s unique amusement towards the Guild’s work, Alice was quick in an attempt to find out why his interest was so different in the ways it was. At first, Baldrick was surprised by the revelation the Grand Mystic was talking to him freely, and worried: he knew there could be potentially deadly consequences if his true identity was exposed. However, he also knew it would be suspicious if he avoided talking with her, so he responded. Eventually, as the conversation went on, Baldrick became more confident. Afterwards, Alice told him she had to leave, also going on to say she hoped they would see each other again. About a year and one month later, after Baldrick had been appointed as a High Mystic and was developing a relationship with Alice, a cousin of his, Maria, was found near the Ligunal city Baldrick had been staying in. She was imprisoned by Ligunals, who suspected her to be a spy. However, when Maria started calling Baldrick’s name from the gallows, her executioners sent a messenger to have Baldrick come. In order to save himself, he almost let Maria’s execution occur. However, Alice stopped it. Alice had said there would be no execution until it had been proven Maria was a spy. As such, Alice interrogated Maria. However, the results of the interrogation were unexpected: Alice now knew of Baldrick’s Hephean identity. However, before anything against Baldrick had occurred, it was found that Alice had been pregnant with an unborn child for months: Ratul was soon to be born. When Ratul was first born, she was a Hephean with the ability of Perfect Illusion. However, this did not mean she had her father’s control: her transformations were more random and completely out of her own control. Other Pre-Series Events Until the time Ratul had turned twelve, she had never known of her Hephean DNA. Profile Although one of the original four members of Group B, Ratul was different, despite it not being until Season 2, Story Arc 1 that her Hephean form was exposed. Forms - Hephean= Ratul’s default form. Unlike her father, Ratul’s transformations into her Hephean form are partially uncontrollable, meaning she has less control than Baldrick. However, after learning how to control her ability without Magic-Suppressors from Maria Liovelsirack, her aunt, Ratul was able to control her transformations much more easily. 'Abilities and Weaknesses' Abilities 'Weapons' Mana-Crystal Weapons * Mana Crystals: Ratul can use Mana Crystals to perform the following abilities. ** Teleportation: TBA ** Rune Creation: By using Mana Crystals, Ratul can create runes, implanting them into mostly anything. *** Magic Suppression: Some Runes can suppress Mana. *** Magic Empowerment: Some Runes can empower Mana. ** Strength/Durability Increase: By using Mana Crystals, Ratul can temporarily increase her strength or durability. ** Speed/Reaction Increase: By using Mana Crystals, Ratul can temporarily increase her running speed or reaction time. ** TBA ** TBA ** TBA 'Techniques' Special * Perfect Illusion: Although she has little-to-no control over this most of the time, Ratul can transform into her Ligunal form at will. }} Trivia *Not counting Mana-Dragons, Ratul has the highest raw mystical capacity out of any of the characters in Ultraman Kejadian. However, considering she did not have any proper training in magic until sometime after the series, the full extent of her magical power was unseen until her later appearances. **Interestingly, even without any training, Ratul is shown to be seemingly almost as powerful as Blake Genesis on many occasions. Taking into consideration how well-trained Blake is, this means that, once trained, Ratul could potentially be capable of tremendous achievements that even a human-sized Ultraman Kejadian would have a hard time achieving in his Outshine form. Category:Ultraman Kejadian Protagonists